


Your Best Nightmare

by catboy_ranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane Wilbur Soot, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Play Fighting, Scars, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/pseuds/catboy_ranboo
Summary: Wilbur was quick to anger and quick to defend his ego, he snapped at anyone and everyone but, Techno didn't have to worry about him.Wilbur was his brother, Wilbur would never hurt Techno....Than Wilbur did.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 300
Collections: the writer's block's Secret Santa





	Your Best Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crispy_ceasar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_ceasar/gifts).



> This might be confusing so sorry 
> 
> The title is from fuckin undertale and doesn't match the vibe but,,,, its really funny

Techno looked around the new training room, him, Wilbur and Tommy had spent a week making it. Tommy had mostly spent his time customizing the training dummy's, there were four and had been dressed up to look like the dream team and the last one had make-shift horns and a loose tie around its neck. 

The room was big and mostly made out of cobblestone, thanks to Tommy, there were posters with sloppy writing and misspelled words all around the room, again thanks to Tommy. Wilbur had agreed that they should use cobblestone, that it would toughen them up faster and Tommy didn't care about that aspect so, Techno was outnumbered when he offered to make something softer for them to land on.

Techno shook his head as he turned around towards the door, footsteps rapidly approaching before Wilbur appeared in the doorway. 

Wilbur seemed excited as he made his way towards Techno, a bounce in his step that Techno hadn't seen in a while.

"Before Tommy makes his way back, wanna have a quick fight?" Wilbur asked, hands in his jacket pocket, fiddling with something.

Techno agreed, "You know I'll kick your sorry ass like I always do," Techno joked as he bumped into Wilbur, who had started shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on a nearby hook, next to Techno's cape that he had already taken off. 

Wilbur scoffed, "If that's what you wanna believe," Wilbur mumbled before he turned to look at Techno, "How about we go until someone drops their sword? Since we don't want this going on too long." Wilbur suggested as he grabbed an iron sword from his inventory before handing Techno an iron sword.

Techno agreed as they finally walked to the pit area that served as a fighting ring. It was three blocks down and covered in vines, suggested by Wilbur himself and decently sized that they could both move around but you couldn't run away.

Then, that's when everything went downhill. When they started to fight and it was clear Techno was going to win, that's when something snapped in Wilbur. Wilbur had gone from playful to pissed off as his strikes got harder and faster, Techno hadn't picked up on it and when he knocked the sword from Wilbur's hand, he had cheered loudly.

"I'm a god!" Techno yelled excitedly, throwing down his sword and embedding it into the stone, dancing in one spot before he saw how angry Wilbur looked, face scrunched in disgust and his fists clenched tightly.

"You're a goddamn mistake! That's what you are, Techno!" Wilbur yelled, venom seeping into Techno who jumped into place. The words bounced off the stone walls and reverberated back at Techno, the training dummy's seemed to cringe away as it fell utterly silent.

"I'm sorry, Wil, it was just a joke," Techno said as he watched Wilbur turn, his face red from fighting and yelling, Techno gulped as Wilbur let out a bitter laugh.

"You think this is a fucking joke! Pick up your sword, we're goin' again." Wilbur said, his anger never fading as he picked up and gripped his sword, getting into position.

"I- I don't think we should fight if your mad, Wil one of us could get hurt," Techno tried explaining as he threw his hands up, trying to show he's not a threat like Phil taught him ages ago but it was more a reflex than anything now as Wilbur smiled.

"Fine then, you don't need a weapon but," Wilbur swung his sword, barely missing Techno as the fire never died from his eyes, "It'll make it easier for me."

Techno didn't want to hurt Wilbur, knew deep down that he really could, his mind racing back to when they were younger and Techno could've killed Wilbur but Phil had stopped it, stopped Techno.

Where was Phil now?

Techno didn't dwell on it long before he finally decided on something, he had been moving back but didn't react fast enough as Wilbur slashed at his shoulder, leaving a large gash stopping at his sternum before Techno crumbled to the ground.

For the first time, he wasn't letting Wilbur win. The fear and pain had gotten to him and he felt the rocky surface of the cobblestone dig into his arms and rip through his pants. 

"One hit? The Technoblade taken down by one swing!" Wilbur laughed bitterly as Techno looked up at him, Wilbur had bent down a little, "C'mon Techno, what would dad think? You have to protect us from Schlatt and Dream and it seems like you can't." Wilbur grabbed a handful of Techno's hair, yanking him further up and laughing when Techno whined in pain. 

"You're pathetic," Wilbur spits on Techno, "I'm ashamed to call you my brother." 

Wilbur gathered hair in his hand before bringing up his sword and slowly cutting away pink locks, ignoring Techno's cries of pain as the hair pulled at his scalp before Wilbur let him go, letting the hair shower over Techno. 

Techno whimpered as he heard Wilbur walk away, the rustles of clothes than Techno was alone and in pain, trying to sit up but fear wanted to make him curl into a ball. 

Techno tried to be strong but it hurt worst when your brother did it to you, shouting insults to rub into the wound. 

Eventually, Tommy stumbled upon Techno, looking shocked as he gasped and ran away, coming back with a heavy bag and jumping into the pit with Techno, weary as ever as he spoke comforting words to Techno and started to patch up his newfound wound.

"You'll be fine, Techno mate!" Tommy sounded so much like Phila, especially in those quick vulnerable moments where Tommy wasn't shouting or straining his voice to be heard, "I'm here with you." Tommy smiled, his longer than usual hair pinned back as he worked and for a moment, Techno almost called him father but caught his tongue.

"Did you say something Tech?"

"Mm no..."

techno hesitated,

"....Thank you."

Tommy smiled as he held Techno's head in his lap, wondering what happened as he kept up small talk to keep checking in with him. Tommy laughed along occasionally as he listened to Tecno, now more monotone, explaining some english textbook stuff that Tommy barely got but was happy to listen to.

Later, Tommy will carry most of Techno's weight to Tommy's own bed and Tommy will watch Techno for most of the night before cuddling in next to his brother and falling fast asleep.

\------------

When Techno wakes up, curled into a ball in Wilbur's makeshift underground library, he's mostly confused as to why he's here and not dead or in jail but he'll deal with that later. Techno sits up slowly, stretching his arms before letting them fall again, hissing as pain stung at his side. 

As Techno starts to remember the events of last night, someone walks in, humming lightly and Techno is hit with the smell of something good as he focuses on Wilbur. Wilbur is holding a bowl, smiling at Techno as he sat on the bed.

"I hope your feeling better," Wilbur spoke, his voice cracking as he took Techno's hands and wrapped them around the bowl, "I made you soup! It's your favorite! I think.... or is it mine?" Wilbur questioned out loud as Techno brought the bowl closer to him, thankful for the warmth as he finally looked at his bare chest, bandages wrapped around his stomach. 

Techno huffed as he started to eat, Wilbur looking over him, the older had begun humming as he traced over scars, his fingers soft as Techno stuffed his face. Techno felt Wilbur's finger stutter over a particularly big scar that stretched from Techno's shoulder to his stomach, curving down to his middle.

Techno cringed as the memory came back, of words spoken so angrily Techno believed them for months and still does. Wilbur sat back as he felt Techno tense, smiling as he remembered the night's Techno would explain each scar to Wil when his insomnia got bad.

"Where'd you get that one from, Tec?" Wilbur asked, his voice filled with as much joy as he could remember until it fell as he registered Techno's words.

"You, Wil, You did that."

Wilbur lets out an "oh" as he traces over the scar, he looks do sorry that Techno's sure alivebur can feel it. Techno sighs as he placed the bowl away, studying Ghostbur who was now fiddling with his hands.

"I'm sorry." Ghostbur said as he picked up the bowl, leaving the room and water rushing filled the silence. 

Techno sat back as he closed his eyes, thinking about the lucky shot one of the dream smp guards got on him, he thinks it was Punz but that didn't matter as the door creaked open. Techno wanted to tell Wilbur to leave, to leave Techno alone for a bit but when a soft hand landed on his exposed shoulder, he knew it wasn't Wilbur.

Wilbur's hands were still rough and calloused, cold no matter the temperature outside so, he wasn't surprised to see Tommy. 

Tommy looked worried, his hair was longer since pogtopia and he had it pulled back into a tiny bun. Tommy sat on the bed, "You okay Tec, everyone's looking for you so, me and Phil are gonna get you home." Tommy helped Techno sit up, picking up a familiar bag.

Tommy pulled out clothes, a white ripped shirt soiled by blood and then a button-up shirt, helping Techno into it and buttoning it.

"I'm sorry," Techno rasped out, "You guys shouldn't have to protect me," Tommy looked confused as he sat back, "I'm sorry I'm pathetic Tommy, I should be protecting you." Techno sighed as he carefully let his feet touch the ground, avoiding Tommy's gaze.

"Techno..." Tommy drawled out his name before he grabbed one of Techno's arms, "You are strong, I know those things Wilbur said but, they aren't true," Tommy starts to help Techno up, clutching him close, "You're strong either way, you're strong to me, you've never failed me, Tec." 

Techno feels tired but he's sure the words stick to him, he feels the warmth of something being draped over him and then the cool air of the night as Tommy rushed him out of L'manberg.

They moved as fast as they could, Tommy keeping Techno close until Techno felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he's off the ground.

When Techno is back to his senses, he sees Phil. Phil's carrying him while talking, laughing gently and Techno can hear the flapping of wings.

"Hey, Phil," It's Tommy, his voice light as the soundtrack of snow crunching almost covered his voice, "Y'know that scar Tec has, the big on his shoulder," Phil hums, nodding.

"He got it from Wil, in pogtopia, he lies about it so Wil doesn't get in trouble," Tommy admitted, he sounded defeated as Phil hummed.

"We'll talk about that when he wakes up, maybe a lot later, he doesn't need any stress." Phil said and Tommy agreed then Techno slipped back into unconsciousness, the sound of crunching snow and laughter forcing him back to sleep.

Techno woke up again, whining softly as he heard rustling, and then was enveloped by warmness as he heard a door closing.

"Oh, fuckin' finally," Tommy groaned and Phil laughed as Techno was sat on a bed, lower slowly, "God, It was so cold out there, Why do you fuckers live all the way out here." Tommy said, it was clearly rhetorical but Techno still spoke up.

"Because we are used to it, you're not, it's normal you're colder than me or Phil," Techno shuffled in bed until he was facing Tommy, "We are also hybrids, Phil's got his feathers and piglins are naturally warm, that's why I don't like deserts, I overheat easily," Techno explained, picking at his hand as he spoke, "It's really interesting, One of the first things I studied when I was brought to the overworld." Techno yawned and Phil laughed as he helped Techno sit back up.

Phil helped Techno take off his heavy robe, laying him back down and covering him with a blanket. Techno shuffled around as Tommy let himself under the blankets, Techno wrapped his arms around Tommy, squeezing him and curling his body around him; as if to protect him. 

Techno hummed and snuggled his face into Tommy's long hair, bringing his hand up and pulling out the familiar band holding his hair up.

"You two get some rest," Phil spoke, there was rustling and Techno felt Tommy nod before he heard Tommy's voice. It was comforting and slowly brought Techno back to sleep, Techno doesn't know what they were talking about but, he felt warm and that's all that matters.

That Techno felt loved for the first time in months since he's stumbled into the smp, he felt safe, he missed that feeling.


End file.
